


Coming to America

by herowest



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Dream's a bit of an idiot, First Meetings, Fluff, George likes planes, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herowest/pseuds/herowest
Summary: Short and sweet one shot of George coming to America and meeting Dream in the airport for the first time!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	Coming to America

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a short one shot of George and Dream meeting in real life. 
> 
> I'm having writers block for my other work so I'm using this to get my creative juices flowing again, haha! 
> 
> Happy reading! :)

George had always been able to sleep on airplanes. 

His family had taken several group trips when he was younger to all sorts of places; Rome, France, Iceland, and even New York once. When they needed to board a plane to get to one of those places, George, unlike his sisters, who used to cry and bother his parents the entire trip, consistently fell asleep. 

Something about the rhythmic beating of the airplane's engine and the silence that settled amongst the passengers was always so soothing that it instantly caused the boy to pass out. 

However, on this plane ride, George hadn't slept a wink. 

Maybe it was the endless jostling of his leg, or the coffee he had before boarding, or the fact that he was about to meet his best friend of several years for the first time ever. 

George figured that it most likely that latter. 

It was a long-awaited meeting; both of them had planned to meet up somewhere last year but were stopped by a familial issue on Dream's end that delayed George from seeing him for several months. 

However, once Dream assured George that it was okay for him to come, George bought a plane ticket for the next day. They had debated saying something about it on Twitter and decided that George posting a picture of an empty suitcase would be enough for now. 

The decision had, of course, caused all of their supporters to go into a frenzy, but George, who was busy packing a week's worth of clothes, and Dream, who was frantically cleaning his house, didn't have time to check up on the chaos. 

Then, a day later, George was on the plane. And after a sleepless 10-hour flight, he had landed at the Orlando International Airport. 

The plane itself has just touched down, families clapping their hands and the plane beeping insistently around them as it slowed. George had taken out his phone immediately, turning "airplane mode" off and watching as notifications flooded his phone screen. 

He paid no mind to the hundreds of likes and comments from frantic fans on Twitter and instead opened his messaging app, smiling fondly at the one missed message from Dream at the top of the list. 

_Did you land yet?_

George's smile widened as he sat up in his seat, back cracking and arching at the fixed posture. 

He texted back, _Just touched down. Where are you?_

A response came immediately, _Baggage claim. I think I'm at the right one?_

 _Wouldn't put it past you being at the wrong one._ George bit his lip to stop from laughing at his reply. 

_Har har. See you soon, idiot._

The message from his friend seemed perfectly timed as the passengers around George began standing up and grabbing their carryons from overhead bins. George followed suit, grabbed his small backpack from under his seat and threw it on, standing up with a sigh. 

He bounced excitedly from one heel to the next as his row began to exit the plane. George noticed several people around him tossing strange looks his way, with him being the only energetic person on the plane after ten hours, but George found he couldn't care less. 

By the time he had left the initial terminal (which took less than five minutes), George was practically buzzing with excitement. The baggage claims were an escalator away and standing there would be his best friend. 

George practically ran down the moving stairs and looked around for the glowing sign that was marked "11" where he was supposed to get his suitcase. 

He walked to the right and his heart seemed to beat faster and faster which each approaching step. It was loud in his ears as George's eyes scanned the faces of those he passed. 

Finally reaching the crowd of people, George paused and hurriedly looked at those standing, trying to find one that matched Dream's description. 

His eyes found their way to a man who was standing a little bit away from everyone else. He was tall, tan, and had hair much darker than George assumed Dream had. The guy was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans, the color that Dream promised he'd be wearing. 

Could this be his best friend?

George couldn't stop himself as he broke into a run and practically launched himself at the man, clearly catching the guy off guard as he stumbled back several feet. He wrapped his arms around the man securely in a tight hug. 

After a few seconds of George hugging the man, he realized that certain things seemed off. The stranger was much too stiff, he was tall but not 6'3 tall, and he was staring at George like the British man was crazy. 

"Sorry, uh, do I know you?" George froze instantly. That was definitely not Dream's voice. 

George's cheeks went red in embarrassment. He just tackled this man and it wasn't his friend.

George lurched away from the guy, putting several feet of distance between them. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" He brought a hand to his face. "I thought you were my one friend that I was meeting here! And well, you see, I've never actually met him and I don't know what he looks like so when I saw you I thought--" 

"George?" 

George stopped, mouth hanging wide open as he looked to his left to see a blond-haired man standing ten feet away with an amused look on his face. He was tall, taller than the guy before had been. He had freckles dotting tanned skin and a voice that matched his best friend's. What sealed the deal for George was the light blue, Supreme knock-off sweatshirt with the name "GeorgeNotFound" in the middle of it. This guy was wearing his merch. 

George's heart just about ceased working as he realized that he was standing ten feet away from a guy he had known for years. A guy that was his best friend in the whole world. 

It was Dream.

He barely registered the stranger, whom he thought was his friend, glance between him and Dream before shaking his head and walking away, too busy trying to keep up with the rapid-fire of emotions that he had just experienced. 

Dream, who had watched the interaction from a couple of feet away, started walking over casually, a hand dragging through his hair.

"You thought--" He began laughing, the giggles becoming more and more intense the more he realized what happened. "You thought that guy was me?"

Dream broke into a wheezing, tea kettle laugh and George wasn't sure if he should focus on looking annoyed or stare as he was able to watch his friend release a laugh like that for the first time. George chose to keep some of his decency and remembered his embarrassment, crossing his arms as Dream laughed at him. 

The Floridian man eventually calmed down enough to give George's mad expression a disapproving look.

"Oh, come on," he laughed once more and grabbed George's shoulder to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. "You're going to be like this right now?" 

George sighed into the hug and slowly wrapped his arms around Dream, still buzzing from the previous events. A smile eventually made its way to his lips as George realized he was hugging Dream. Dream was _here._

"Hi, Dream." He spoke quietly, and his body shook when Dream laughed again. 

"Hi, George." Dream responded, lowering his voice to whisper and playfully mock George. 

They stayed like that, hugging the other tightly, for another minute before Dream pulled away and spoke. "You know, I'm almost offended." George looked up at him, concerned. "I am much more good looking than that guy was." 

"Oh shut up, stupid." George rolled his eyes. "God, I don't know how I'm going to deal with you for a week."

Dream pretended to gasp. "You love me and you know it." George scoffed and Dream smirked. "Besides, say anything bad and I might have to tell everyone the full story of what just happened." 

George flushed and grabbed Dream by the bicep, dragging him towards the area where an array of suitcases were moving about. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now come on, you were standing at the wrong baggage claim."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go!
> 
> I always thought it would be funny to see George think that the wrong person was Dream.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
